SephGen week 2017
by ectocosme
Summary: all the fics I made for the SephGen week 2017 and posted on tumblr first then forgot to put here. They are unrelated! (well you can try to connect the dots but I'm not sure you'll have something coherent)
1. white moon

Monday 17th: prompt = moonlight

 ** _white moon_ **

.

Sephiroth deep in thought, a clear sky illuminated by a full moon: perfect conditions for giving Genesis the urge to recite some poetry.

A hum on his tongue, Genesis swallowed the space between them. Sephiroth turned at the sound, the moon painting some masterpiece on the General's face. The sumptuous vision made Genesis catch his breath. Sephiroth's lips turned into a slight smile, he heard it.

Genesis chuckled, the smile made the man even more beautiful. The moonlight highlighted his high cheekbones, shadowing the little imperfections and accentuated the darkness of his long lashes.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Genesis shook his head at the direct question. Sometimes that did bother him a lot before he learned to just let it slide. He came to Sephiroth, a few inches from him and observed the lake the silver-haired had been looking at. The moon reflected fully on it, like a castaway twin sister.

"Well, my heater decided he wasn't going to sleep and left the bed." Genesis touched with the tips of his fingers Sephiroth's arm, careful to any signs of rejection, before sliding an arm around Sephiroth's waist. The General slided an arm around his shoulder in return.

"It isn't cold."

Genesis chuckled and moved so he was embracing entirely Sephiroth. He let his head still heavy from sleep fall on his lover's shoulder.

"It isn't cold, but I wanted to see what you were doing."

Sephiroth nodded, put his head on Genesis and they stayed silent a moment, appreciating the nature around them. Genesis profited from the moment to go through his mental index of poems about the moon, searching the perfect one.

"Taking a week far from ShinRa was a good idea. I am... reposed."

The comment took Genesis by surprise.

"That the goal of holidays, love."

"I was sent away by Lazard."

"Because you didn't want to leave. But these are holidays. In a wonderful place I choose. Telling me you are reposed warm my heart."

"Lazard didn't want you to come; he wanted me to rest."

"And you did!" Genesis backed away from Sephiroth, just enough to look him in the eyes. "Also, I helped him choose the place, I damn well had the right to come."

"He thought you would start fights with me and cancel the goal of this week."

Genesis huffed, "I know what he said. But I'm your lover. I was the best choice to accompany you and force you to relax."

"But we do fight a lot. His concern was understandable."

Genesis rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. But did I picked up fights this week?"

"No. You've been exemplary."

"Great." Genesis put his head back on Sephiroth's shoulder, mentally stomping on his irritation. He felt a cold shiver replace it when Sephiroth removed his arm from his shoulder.

"Why weren't you angry with me even once this week? Is this like in your tele-novella? One of those ploys when a partner seems sweet and perfect only to have some leverage against the other when they are angry."

A hand cut Sephiroth anxious rant. Genesis slid his hand behind Sephiroth's head and pulled a bit so he was to look at him.

"My tele-novellas aren't all filled with unhealthy relationships. Only the bad ones," Genesis mumbled before answering. "I did end up annoyed or sullen with you. I didn't end up enraged, even once, because I started understanding you better, love."

Sephiroth blinked owlishly, "It's been four years we meet."

"I never said I started wanting to understand you right off the bat. I was happy being jealous and swallowing in my supposedly higher moral ground for quite some times." Genesis kissed the confused silver-haired before smiling. "Take your time to accept that. Also, I have a great poem in mind. Pay attention."

He didn't have finished talking that Sephiroth perked up, eyes sparkling. He had a fondness for poetry Genesis had been foolish enough not to take notice for so long.

" _La lune blanche  
Luit dans les bois ;  
De chaque branche  
Part une voix  
Sous la ramée…_

 _Ô bien-aimée._ "

Sephiroth hummed, eyes half-lidded gazing into Genesis'. It made the red head smile grow, Sephiroth loved when he recited banoran poems. His cute lover also had a thing for his accent.

" _L'étang reflète,  
Profond miroir,  
La silhouette  
Du saule noir  
Où le vent pleure…_

 _Rêvons, c'est l'heure._ "

Sephiroth closed his eyes as Genesis started to rock them side to side in a faux dance.

" _Un vaste et tendre  
Apaisement  
Semble descendre  
Du firmament  
Que l'astre irise…_

 _C'est l'heure exquise._ "

Eyes still closed, his forehead on Genesis', Sephiroth made a sound low in his throat, "This is all?"

"I fear it is," Genesis chuckled.

The sound from Sephiroth was more mournful this time. A cold wind made Genesis shiver, the night wasn't cold per se, but he was barefoot and half-naked. He snuggled closer to his overly warm lover.

Genesis yawned into Sephiroth's shoulder, "Are we going back to sleep?"

"Are you declaiming another poem?"

"If we're under the covers, I'll recite until you fall asleep. Deal?"

Telling by Sephiroth's satisfied expression and the way he pulled Genesis back toward the inn: they had a deal.

.

 **translation for non-french speakers:**

La lune blanche

La lune blanche  
Luit dans les bois ;  
De chaque branche  
Part une voix  
Sous la ramée…

Ô bien-aimée.

L'étang reflète,  
Profond miroir,  
La silhouette  
Du saule noir  
Où le vent pleure…

Rêvons, c'est l'heure.

Un vaste et tendre  
Apaisement  
Semble descendre  
Du firmament  
Que l'astre irise…

C'est l'heure exquise.

Paul Verlaine, __La Bonne Chanson__

 _ _so a poor translation for you cats!__

The white moon

The white moon

Glint in the woods;

From each branch

Goes a voice

Under the canopy...

Ô my beloved

The pond reflect,

The silhouette

of the black willow

where the wind cry...

Dream, it's time.

A vast and tender

calm

seems falling

from the firmament

the sun bathe in colours...

It's the exquisit time.

.


	2. strain to the senses

Tuesday 18th : prompt = senses

 ** _strain to the senses_**

.

Genesis couldn't fathom how people could confound Sephiroth with a predator going so far as saying he was the apex predator of all predators. It made the redhead quietly laugh. That Sephiroth could kill wasn't interesting. Predators hunted and ate you because they needed it. If given the choice, Sephiroth would settle down in a quiet place and _live._ Obviously Sephiroth was the strongest man alive, the apex homo sapiens, but you could avoid him. It was easy with how he made your senses buzz.

Sephiroth smell was off, making you want to run away or stay to find what ressembled it the most. The combination of leather and metal? Or maybe some exotic shampoo clashing with his perfume? It drove Genesis crazy not to be able to put a name on it.

His stupid hair made him stand out in a crowd or in a forest. Genesis spotted him with only a glance now and sometimes the shiny hair even hurt his eyes. Sephiroth wasn't even discreet. He breathed loudly, walked with even louder boots and his little sword of his own whistled when he waved it around. Again, strong but not silent. His long periods of muteness didn't cancel those others sounds he made.

Sephiroth was a strain to your senses. If your were enhanced, you were fucked. That's why Sephiroth made so little friends. And the fact he was weird on others points too.

Genesis sometimes wondered how he managed to stay in the same room as the man. Being near Sephiroth always created a strange nervosity in him, not the kind that happened face to face with an animal ready to jump on you because you smelled delicious. It was more being itchy, flushed and needing to know who made you feel that way. Because of that Genesis kept staring a lot at Sephiroth, even if his stupid lucious hair hurt his eyes when under a direct light.

He was also weird to kiss. His taste was beyond any comparison Genesis could do and he had _words_. The more extensive vocabulary of all the SOLDIERs or ShinRa employees considered. Genesis traveled a lot, wasn't against testing new thing and still couldn't put a word on Sephiroth's taste. Another thing making him go crazy.

That's why Genesis kissed him a lot. You started once and then were consumed by the need to find a descriptive about this taste.

Genesis didn't _like_ kissing Sephiroth. He was just curious.

Touching Sephiroth wasn't more normal. He felt like _sandpaper_ sometimes. Angeal always scoffed and told Genesis this was crazy. Genesis agreed. But it didn't change the fact that an annoyed or angry Sephiroth wasn't agreeable to hug.

An happy Sephiroth, that, that was a pleasant experience. Skin smooth and warm, almost _vibrating._ Everybody would prefer this kind of Sephiroth. It was logical to work for it, Genesis wasn't doing things so Sephiroth would be in a good mood. He was doing romantics acts, random act of kindness, only so he would have a pleasant friend to hug, not a sandpapery one. There was a difference. If he managed to do it enough for Sephiroth to consider him as a lover, Genesis wasn't going to complain. Although it meant more time touching Sephiroth, so more time spent trying to keep him joyful or at least at peace.

Genesis was glad Sephiroth was so easy to please. Or he was so good it felt easy. More like this.

Like right now, a sappy movie, his stomach full and Genesis's fingers carding through the metallic strands of hair made Sephiroth a cuddly SOLDIER. He was no more solid than a ball of fluffy yarn. He melted, laying on Genesis. Who would pretend he was a predator like that? Not forgetting his intoxicating smell embalming the room and his weird breathing sounding a lot like a purr.

Anyway, Sephiroth wasn't a predator, Genesis decided. He sure was something. Something that lured you into working for his well-being rather than using you as a snack.


	3. half my heart for you

Wednesday 19th : prompt = fruit

 ** _half my heart for you_**

.

It started in Wutaii. Fresh fruits were a commodity few could afford, even the elites. After a hard day Genesis managed to find a fruit, a kaki, and cut in half. He offered the other half to Sephiroth. It was the first sign of camaraderie Genesis had toward the General.

Between fights, anytime one of them found a fruit, it was shared, to the point Sephiroth cut them before thinking, even without Genesis next to him.

Coming back to Midgar didn't change this habit. Only the fruits. Genesis adored apples. After a time, Sephiroth even found that offering a fruit to Genesis calmed the man if he was just starting one of his rage. Not everytime, but often enough for Sephiroth to notice. It worked less when they had a fight. Not at all if the problem wasn't settled first. But if it was, Genesis calmed instantly and started smiling, with the soft expression Sephiroth so loved.

Angeal saw them do it a lot. He never talked about it until this night were Genesis finally found someone selling Banora native apples and derived products in Midgar then reunited them for a night between friends. Seated around the table, after a good meal, Genesis cut one half of his dumbapple and gave it to Sephiroth.

"You know, Seph," Angeal said when Genesis went away for a second to retrieve some cider. "In Banora cutting a fruit in two and giving the other half to someone is a marriage proposal." At Sephiroth muted surprise he continued. "Although it's an old tradition, now it means more 'I love you' than anything else."

"Thanks, Geal. You can't let people enjoy simple pleasure without wrecking everything, do you?" Genesis said, putting down his bottle with more strength than necessary.

He was scowling, arms crossed, but made no signs of being more upset for this revelation. Except that he managed to avoid looking at Sephiroth for the next ten minutes. A wall could have been between them that it would felt the same for Sephiroth. He exchanged a look with Angeal who looked apologetic at least. The silver-haired man sighed, the clear ignorance from Genesis made his stomach coil. He didn't understand why Genesis was angry with him, but he had an idea to calm the red-head. So he rose from his chair.

Genesis startled and finally looked at him before turning away. Sephiroth's eyes lingered on Genesis' clenched jaws before he headed to the kitchen. He took another apple then, without a word, cut it in two and offered the other half to Genesis.

"I am not good with words, but I like this tradition."

Sephiroth felt everything he wanted to say to Genesis was condensed in this sentence. He hoped it was enough.

The red-head looked at him with surprise, a smile tugging at his lips before he extended his hand and took the offered fruit. Sephiroth settled back in his seat, satisfied. Angeal sighed while shaking his head, but said nothing.

.


	4. helping hand

be careful, there's blood

* * *

Thursday 20th : mako/materia – hurt/comfort

 ** _helping hand_**

.

Sephiroth stumbled in the kitchen with only one goal in head: he needed water. The Mako was boiling in his veins, increasing his body temperature. Sephiroth had the disagreeable impression all the water in his body was evaporating and letting him parched.

He gritted his teeth as he looked around. Everything moved in waves that shouldn't be there. It made his stomach coil, but there was nothing in it. Sephiroth knew better than eating just before going into the labs.

Sephiroth kept a hand on the counter to stabilise himself as he made his way toward the glasses cupboard. He paused before the sink and took a few breathes. He blinked several times, but it seemed to worsen his vision. He sighed, the cupboard was above the sink anyway. He didn't need to see it to open it.

It was only habit that made him look at what his hand was doing. He had his hand in the alcohol cupboard at his surprise. Sephiroth moved to open the next cupboard. With his trembling limbs, he knocked against a bottle on the edge. As the bottle fell before his eyes he saw 'banora brandy' labelled. His blood froze in his veins. He moved by instinct to grab the falling bottle. Sephiroth's right hand wrapped around the base. Except he wasn't controlling his strength. The glass broke under the pressure, embedding sharp pieces in his hand. The rest fell on the ground and the counter with the liquid.

The bottle neck without base tilted on his closed hand then started falling again. Sephiroth's other hand left the edge of the cupboard he held to grab it just as the pain climbed his right hand then his arm.

He was immobile a few seconds, dumbfounded by the pain and his fail. Sephiroth opened his hands humming with detachment at the injury. He felt the pieces of glass in his hands and the sharp pain. Yet it was like his brain didn't register it as important. The heat inside his own body, created by the mako, was still more worrying.

None of that mattered if Genesis found one of his precious bottle crashed to the ground. He had too much love for those.

Sephiroth knew he should take care of his hands and clean the mess then find something to excuse himself. He had time, he thought. Each second of immobility increased the possibility Genesis came back and saw the expensive alcohol all over Sephiroth's feet.

He didn't move. Some connections somewhere seemed to have disapeared, what his brain decided wasn't applied. He stayed in the kitchen, his eyes on his hands slowly oozing blood. As the time passed it stopped from dripping on the ground. Sephiroth felt like half of his mind was sleeping.

He really needed to drink something.

The sound of the door made his head perk up with dread. The familiar near constant hum Genesis made almost unconsciously resonated in the corridor. Sephiroth felt like hiding in a corner and hope Genesis wouldn't find him. He still didn't move, but he tensed.

"Seph, amour, I'm here!" Genesis called as he made his way in the apartment. He didn't need to raise his voice to be heard and keep talking knowing Sephiroth listened wherever he was. "We saw each other at diner but I missed your face. Do you want to-"

Genesis froze under the doorway as he looked at Sephiroth. Who had a moment of peace knowing that Genesis found out now. Then panic filled him when he saw Genesis drop his coat on the ground without care. Sephiroth's vision waved too much for him to notice Genesis' exact expression. Not that he would have enjoyed seeing fury on him again.

"Sephiroth!" Genesis' voice was strangely muted as he stopped at arm's length from Sephiroth. "What- what happened?"

"I-..." Sephiroth swallowed. He should excuse himself and not expand on the reasons of this mess. "I just wanted some water. The bottle- I tried to save it. I'm sorry."

Genesis' sharp breath startled Sephiroth. He closed his hand and curled on himself, waiting for the storm to hit.

"No, no, no!" Genesis exclaimed. Sephiroth closed his eyes next, waiting for the screams. "Don't close your hands, Seph!"

Sephiroth was taken aback by the command. Dumbfounded he didn't react as Genesis carefully took his wrists in his hands. It wasn't right. People screamed and insulted him when he failed. He opened one eye, curious about what Genesis' face showed like expression.

"Oh, love."

Genesis shook his head, still keeping Sephiroth's wrists in his hands. He didn't dare try to open them as Sephiroth seemed to be too out of it not to fight him. Genesis breathed deeply. Coming home to see Sephiroth in a pool of his own blood wasn't something he had ever imagined.

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth said, his words slurred.

"It's fine, love." Genesis swept way the biggest pieces of glasses on the ground and tried to pull Sephiroth toward him. He did move his arms but his feet didn't move an inch. "Come, mon amour. Come."

"I'm sorry for your alcohol."

"I don't mind, please come."

"Why?"

Genesis felt like he was the one more pained by the bits in Sephiroth's hand than the man, "To remove those pieces." He paused and thought he'd had to do it there.

"Why aren't you angry?"

"Love, you have pieces of glasses sticking up from your hands! I can't be angry if you're hurt."

Sephiroth scrunched up his nose. He remembered many instance where Genesis had been angry when he was hurt. Sometimes he had been in a worse state than now.

"You did before."

Genesis froze, a whine on his lips. He hold on Sephiroth tighter before smoothing the self-loathing that prickled in him and relaxing. He'd have the time later for that. He felt like becoming hysterical, screaming and crying, because it was too weird: Sephiroth keep talking, albeit slower, and keep a straight face even in this state. Hands were of the most sensible part of the body, what kind of wounds did Sephiroth support with the same impassibility?

"You're too calm, Seph. Why aren't you even grimacing at the pain?"

"I had a mako shot." Sephiroth suddenly remembered his parched throat. "I need water."

Genesis deflated, Sephiroth was on a one track thinking.

"I'll give you a glass of water if you let me take care of your hands first." Genesis bargained while pulling Sephiroth again. He almost jumped in happiness when Sephiroth followed with slow step. "Thanks, goddess."

"I did not do it on purpose."

"I know, mon amour. I know, please sit down."

Sephiroth let himself fall on the couch Genesis pulled him to. He took a breathe as his vision calmed its swimming, blinked and looked at Genesis' retreating back. The man keep mumbling in banoran in a high pitched timber that wasn't normal for the language. But it wasn't the clipped tone Genesis used when angry.

Genesis came back with the medical-kit. For the first time Sephiroth could see his face without everything moving and distorting. Genesis had his brow knitted together high, lips pinched and his eyes glinted with humidity rather than mako.

"Gen, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. Yet," Genesis mumbled before taking the tweezers and one of Sephiroth hand. He blinked several times to chase the threatening tears and looked at the wounds. He didn't need to clean the blood to see the glass thanks to his enhanced vision. He couldn't fathom why Sephiroth didn't ask for help. Even just going into the hall and calling for one of the SOLDIER living on this floor.

Althought the bits of glass in his hands could have prevented that. The way he reacted to Genesis offer to help too.

" _Ne lui dis jamais ça, mais je crois qu'Angeal avait raison,_ " Genesis muttered to himself.

Sephiroth blinked, then realised Genesis had talked in another language, "What?"

"Do you know why Angeal wanted us to move in your apartment?"

"Because I said I felt like I intruded on your space sometimes," Sephiroth answered numbly. "When you lived together. Living with me was your solution."

"Well yes, but Angeal was worried about you too. You never came to us after a mako shot, we didn't know when you had one! We never saw you down or needing help. He thought you didn't know how to ask for help and having us here was for the best."

"I don't need help."

"See." Genesis pinched his lips before sighing. "Geal was right."

"I don't." Sephiroth repeated. "I don't need help. I just need water."

"Shh. You'll have it after I take care of your hands."

Sephiroth closed his mouth, swallowing the words he wanted to say. Genesis had taken one of his hand between his again and opened it. The jab of pain made his mind blank. He couldn't remember what he wanted to say so he kept his eyes on Genesis as he retired the pieces of glass.

The red-head grip on Sephiroth's wrist was firm but not enough to hurt. Each time he removed a fragment his thumb stroked soothingly the wrist he held. Even with the pain, the slow humming from Genesis made him sleepy. A part of his mind remembered a shot of mako exhausted the body and he did lose a lot of blood.

He woke up with his hands healed and Genesis removing a strand of hair from his face. Genesis smiled, his thumb stroking Sephiroth's cheek. The silver-haired closed his eyes, heavy with sleepiness, and leaned in the touch as Genesis chuckled. He felt way better, but still dehydrated.

"There, mon cher. Your craved glass of water. "

Sephiroth smiled to himself. Maybe it was the mako, but he felt comfortably warm.

.


	5. thirsty

Friday 21th : prompt= water

 _thirsty_

.

Sephiroth and the few men that had been with him rejoined the rest of the group. They were positioned near a cove most of them used to wash off monster blood and goo. They had already cleaned some of their clothes but the one still on the ground were covered to the point Sephiroth thought some monster exploded and covered everyone in bits. With Genesis in this group, it was possible.

He didn't have to ask for someone to tell him Genesis found a little waterfall not too far and claimed it for his own ablutions. The man, if bold in expressing himself, was more prudish about his own body.

Sephiroth followed the indications given to him. Even if they were far from the monsters' area. He had the urge to assure himself Genesis was all right.

From the state of the others SOLDIERs, basking in the sun and some late ones still cleaning their attire, he thought Genesis would be drying off too. Except that he was still under the waterfall, his clothes soaking in the stream a bit lower down.

Sephiroth paused, his eyes caught by Genesis' form. He stood under the waterfall with his head tipped down to avoid the strength of the water on his face. Which mean he couldn't see Sephiroth right now and if he was discreet, Genesis wouldn't hear him with the water falling on him.

A few years ago, when in Wutai, Sephiroth had discovered Genesis in a similar position. He had been cleaning himself from the dirt of war and his silhouette in the water had been the first to made Sephiroth blush. In fact Genesis awoke his sexuality this day. Sephiroth had been lucky not to been caught knowing that at this time, Genesis' jealousy was borderline hateful.

If Sephiroth left now, he wouldn't be caught. Yet the water sliding on Genesis' bare skin hypnotised him.

Genesis backed away from the falls and shook his head to get ride of the water on his face. Little rivulet traced his back down to his bottom half-way immersed. He stretched with a pleased sound, the movement of his arms above his head highlighted his lean muscles.

A whine escaped Sephiroth's lips. Genesis froze on his spot. Sephiroth froze, a cold shiver falling down his spine. Then Genesis turned, eyes narrowed and the beginning of a sneer on his face. It vanished instantly when he saw Sephiroth who felt for the first time terror. Genesis' surprised expression turned into a coy smirk that made Sephiroth's face heat up.

"Enjoying the view?"

A few years ago, when he surprised Genesis in the stream, he would have stammered and made a fool of himself, but time had passed. He exhaled slowly to calm himself and let a smirk of his own move his lips.

"Greatly."

.

* * *

Aaaand that's all bc, sadly, it was only five day (working week).


End file.
